


Freckles

by Trash_tbh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_tbh/pseuds/Trash_tbh
Summary: Kei doesn't understand how Tadashi can look at himself and see anything but perfection
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 59





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much  
> Yes I'm a Yamaguchi kinnie  
> Yes this came to me in a dream

Kei looked away from the TV screen to glance down at his boyfriend laying in his lap. The other boy was dozing off, droll already on his chin. Kei got so distracted counting the others freckles that he startled a bit when Tadashi opened his eyes. "Why are you watching me sleep Tsuki?" Spoken in a soft sleepy voice

"I was counting your freckles" the now blushing boy answers "can't a guy count his best friends freckles?" 

"You're so silly Tsuki, who'd wanna look at my ugly freckles anyway?" 

"I would, obviously"

"Okay besides you" laughed Tadashi 

"A lot of people, trust me" he responds

At this Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow "And how do you know this?" 

"Because you're beautiful Tadashi" Kei responded earnestly

\--  
And he was. He still is 7 years later, when they're 24. Yamaguchi in all white walking down the aisle. Kei crying but hoping nobody notices. Tadashi truly is beautiful.


End file.
